


Move In Day

by CurlyBookWriter94



Category: Inuyasha - Fandom
Genre: Aged up characters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, Romance, Smut, Smut Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27792271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyBookWriter94/pseuds/CurlyBookWriter94
Summary: Kagome couldn’t believe it. She’s moving in with Inuyasha! It’s what she always wanted and dreamed. She couldn’t believe that this was happening!Even better knowing that she gets to live with him.. that means no more interruptions. If you know what she means
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Move In Day

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I’m back with another smut fic couldn’t help myself lol .
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from Inuyasha, just the plot

They were alone. Finally alone. 

Everyone had gone out to do some grocery shopping for dinner because her mother wanted to cook something nice for her boyfriend Inuyasha, who had decided to come over to the Higurashi household to hang out with Kagome after a long week of classes at the university and work. 

Kagome was so excited to see her handsome, muscular silver haired hanyo of a boyfriend, she wanted to do more than just kiss him happily at the doorway but knew she couldn’t because of her family at the time. 

But now that they were finally alone. 

“Inu-“ Kagome breathed heavily, panting when she felt his long fangs against her throat, moaning when she could feel his tongue against her sweet spot that he had found, chuckling against it. 

“We’re finally alone.” Inuyasha told her against her ear, licking it at the end of her ear lobe, causing the raven haired beauty gasp beneath him. “Damn, I can smell it.” He muttered huskily when he had used his nose to smell her scent. He felt his pants grew tighter when he caught a whiff of her strawberry and jasmine smell, along with a hint of spicy ginger and knew right away that his girlfriend was getting turned on by his ministrations which made him smile against her clavicle as he continued to kiss down her naked body. 

“Inuyasha,” Kagome moaned out, letting her head lean back on the soft pillows, gasping when she could feel his hot warm breath against her harden nipple and grind her teeth together tightly. “That feels so good,” she told him breathlessly, biting down her lower lip as Inuyasha sucked long and hard on her nipple, biting it gently with his fangs. “You have no idea how long I’ve waited for this.” 

Inuyasha’s ears flickered at her words, stopping momentarily to look at her with his golden eyes and gave her a fanged grin . “Hopefully no damn interruptions this time.” 

Kagome looked down to stare at her hanyo boyfriend and was automatically lost with his amber gaze of his eyes. The same eyes that drew her in when the two college young adults had met randomly a year ago and hit it off right away even though he tried and failed to push her away because of his hanyo background and didn’t want her to face back flash from just being with him. However, Kagome didn’t care about other’s opinions because all she cared about was Inuyasha. 

They had only made love once during their relationship and it was when her family was out of town for a trip and wanted to take advantage of them being gone. They couldn’t do it over at Inuyasha’s household because his father Toga and elder brother Sesshomaru had high sense of smell and his father would’ve teased him for years if he had caught whiff of their smell after making love. 

Each time they would try and make love since then they were disappointed because they were always being interrupted when they were trying to get to the good part. 

“I love you.” They both said at the same time, laughing at each other when they both thought of the same words to say at that moment. 

Inuyasha went back to kiss down Kagome’s body, using a hand to massage one of her breasts. His nose started wrinkling up the more he moved down to her spicy ginger core, his mouth watering when his face finally got near it and couldn’t wait to use his mouth to make her scream out his name over and over again. 

However, before he could dig his mouth into her delicious folds, he cursed lowly when his ears perked up at a distant car that was coming, carrying a familiar scent of her family. 

“Fuck.”

Inuyasha bounced off from Kagome’s body and quickly hand her clothes that was laying around on the floor. “Their back,” he explained to her shocked face and her eyes widened when he had mentioned her family’s arrival from the grocery store and threw back on her pink shirt and blue skirt. “Damn it. Every time.” 

Kagome fixed her hair, deciding to twist it into a bun on the top of her head and slipped on her pair of socks that Inuyasha had handed her, sighing in disappointment. “We almost got to the good part.” She muttered, crossing her arms with a huff. “This is lame.”

Inuyasha scoffed at her when he and crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. “Yea well.. it’s can’t be help I guess. Unless..” As if a lightbulb went off in his head an idea suddenly came to Inuyasha’s mind and blushed. He cleared his throat when he was suddenly in front of Kagome, kneeling down in front of her and grabbed her hands tightly in his, smiling softly at her when she gave him a confused look. “Let’s move in together Kagome.”

Kagome gulped when she stared at his smile and raised an eyebrow at him. “M-move in together. Why?”

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at her and leaned in close to her so he could whisper in her ear. “You know why.” 

“Because of lack of sex in our relationship? Because that can’t be the only reason.” 

Inuyasha shook his head when he leaned away from her ear. “That’s not the only thing on my mind you know. It’s just,” he trailed off, trying to figure out on what to say to her and looked down at her hands that were intertwined with his clawed ones and used a clawed finger to gently rub the back of one of her knuckles. “I want to wake up each day next to you. It sounds nice. Don’t you think?” 

Kagome looked down at their hands together, smiling when Inuyasha’s clawed finger was rubbing on the back of her knuckle. She lifted up her hands so she could kissed his. To be honest, she always dreamed of moving in with Inuyasha one day. It’s something that she had always wanted but was always to afraid to ask him because she didn’t want to rush things with him. The fact that he was the one that did the asking was amazing. She leaned in closer to him, nuzzling her nose against his nose before she kissed him lightly on the lips. “Yes, yes I would like to move in with you Inuyasha.” 

A Month Later 

Kagome sighed in relief when when she threw the one last box on top of the other empty boxes of the apartment in the corner, smiling when she did a once over look at the set up of their bedroom that was finally unpacked. 

Their bedroom.

She blushed madly red when she played the words over in her head, still couldn’t believe that her and Inuyasha had moved in together finally. Inuyasha had let her pick out the furniture of their apartment so as long as he was allowed to pick out the comforter for their bed. She rolled her eyes at the dark red blankets that he had chosen, knowing that red was his favorite color so it was expected that he would pick that color. 

She yawned after a long day of unpacking their stuff while Inuyasha was out getting stuff for them to cook for dinner later on. She walked over to their bed and laid down on her side, feeling sleep taking over and closed her eyes, thinking she could take a quick nap until he gets back from the grocery store. 

She woke up feeling his warm lips against hers, opening her brown eyes to find the hanyo leaning over her, his silver strands of hair tickling her face. “Back already?” She asked him, smiling warmly at him as she yawned, using a hand to rub the sleep from her eye.

Inuyasha chuckled at her and nodded before leaning down to kiss her chastely on the lips again. “Yup, we’re having chicken tonight.” He told her against her lips, using his tongue to lick the bottom of her lip, causing her to shiver. “But first.. how about we have dessert before dinner?”

Kagome’s breath hitched when she could feel his lips moving along her jawline to the nape of her neck, licking it lightly, his hot breath against it. “What kind of dessert do you want Inuyasha?” She managed to ask him. 

“You.”

Kagome moaned into Inuyasha’s mouth when he leaned up to kiss her hungrily, biting her lower lip so he could slip his warm hot tongue inside and the two fought for dominance in which Inuyasha won. 

“Finally. No more interruptions.” Inuyasha muttered, using a clawed hand to lift up Kagome’s shirt, lighting touching her cool skin and felt her shutter against his touch as he made his way to her bra covered breasts. “No more Sota walking in on us,” he rolled his eyes at the time her little brother actually had walked in on top of her one time when he was over, thinking that no one was there as he tried to make love to her that day. “No more of your mom or Gramps banging on the door,” he chuckled when he had removed his hand from underneath her shirt, cracking his fingers. “No more fucking interruptions Kagome.”

He used two of his clawed fingers to rip open her shirt and bra in one swipe, causing Kagome to gasp and glared at him. “You owe me a new shirt and a new bra dog-boy.” She told him with a roll of her eyes when she sat up on the bed to remove her shredded clothes, throwing them somewhere across the room. 

She raised an eyebrow at him, looking him up and down at his fully clothed body, poking out her lip when she reached out a hand to touch his shirt. “How come I’m the only one getting naked here? That’s not fair Inuyasha.” She told him, running her small fingers down his shirt. “We need to fix that.” She whispered in a sultry voice, dipping her fingers underneath his shirt, lightly touching his hard core abs and used another hand to lift the bottom of his shirt. 

“Keh,” Inuyasha muttered, letting his girlfriend remove his shirt after he had leaning forward so she wouldn’t be struggling, knowing that he was taller than her. He purred when he felt the gentle touch of her fingers massaging one of his ears. Kagome was the only one that get to do that, knowing what it could do to him. 

He reached over to grab two of her fingers from the spot from his ears and brought them over to his mouth, his eyes never leaving hers when he put them inside, loving the blushing red look that she was giving him and also her scent which was that spicy ginger that he’s grown to like. “I’ll buy you new clothing. Don’t worry.” He said, flashing her a devilishly grin. 

Inuyasha leaned forward to kiss her again, gently pushing her back on the dark red blankets of the bed. He used his hand to travel down to one of her breasts and started to play with it, using the tips of his claws to poke at her now harden nipple, causing her to gasp within his mouth. 

“Inuyasha.” Kagome whispered, moaning when she felt his mouth moving down towards her clavicle and then down to the same breast where he was playing with it, feeling his hot and warm breath against her nipple. “Oh my Kami.” She moaned out breathlessly when he started to suck on her breast, his fangs playing along with her nipple. “Inu—“

“You’re doing alright there? “ Inuyasha asked huskily, wincing when he felt the hardness of his pants becoming tighter as he moved down towards her navel, licking it with his tongue, his ears twitching sideways at Kagome’s moans. He was loving the sounds that she was making the more he touched her, the more he had left hot trailed kisses down her body, loved the way her back was arching upwards when he ghostly touch her body with his clawed hand. “Ka-Go-Me, your scent is changing to the smell I like. Do you know what I’m talking about?” 

“Spicy g-ginger.” Kagome managed to say, leaning her back on the pillows, letting her sprawled out around her, biting her lip tightly when she felt his fingers along her black underwear, whimpering out his name when he run a finger down on her covered folds. “Inu—“

“That’s right, spicy ginger.” Inuyasha leaned forward to get a whiff of her spicy scent, using his tongue to lick at her underwear, laughing when she groaned out his name. “Damn,” he muttered, moaning at the smell, smirking when he used that same finger to rip away her underwear. “Looks like I owe you a new pair of underwear as well.” He chuckled, licking his lips before diving into her folds. 

Kagome screamed out his name loudly when his hot and warm tongue touched her bundle of nerves. She arched her back upward and lifted up her legs to place them and each side of his head, wincing slightly when she felt the sharpness of his claws pierced her inner thighs. She was in pure heaven. Kagome had only experienced this at least twice with Inuyasha and was surprised at how magical his tongue was. 

She could feel him going deeper within her core, spreading it around just by his tongue which caused her to moan out his name and leaned her back against the pillows. She used a hand to play with her breast; already feeling her climax coming but she doesn’t want to come just from his tongue alone.. she wants him inside her. 

Now. 

“Inu—“ she whispered, knowing that he could hear her because of his ears which was twitching sideways at her voice. He temporarily stopped using his tongue to look up at her, licking his lower lips of her juices. “Condom.” She panted, taking her breath. “Please. I need you inside me. I don’t want to come just by your tongue. Please Inuyasha!” 

Inuyasha didn’t need to be told twice.

He stepped away from the heavily panting woman on the bed, reaching in his back pocket for the small square foil that he would always keep just in case he needed it and he was glad that he did. He flashed her one of his famous fanged grin when he ran a hand down his hard core abs, taking his time to reach the belt buckle of his pants. 

“Fuck,” he muttered, his molten golden eyes traveling up and down her creamy body. He stroked his harden member through his pants and moaned out her name softly from lips. “You are fucking beautiful Kagome.” He tells her, unbuckling his belt and pulled down his pants and underwear, throwing them somewhere in the room and let his member free. 

He tore open the square package using his teeth and used a hand to stoke his member, throwing his head back as he played with himself before finally slipping the rubber on him. 

“Slide down a little,” he instructed, holding his member near the tip as he watch her slide forward. He leaned over her to give her a long hungry kiss on her lips, using his fangs to bite her lip lightly as he lined himself along her folds, his breath caught in his throat and pressed his forehead against hers so he could stare at her loving glossy brown eyes that he loved so much. “Kami, I love you so damn much you have no idea.” 

Kagome used her arms to wrap around his neck to bring him even closer so they could kiss again, moving her hips upwards so he could finally enter inside of her and moaned into his mouth before breaking away. She smirked at him when she reached up a finger to gently tug at one of his ears again, causing the hanyo to moaned at her touch. “I love you too Inuyasha.” 

He thrusted in slowly so she could get used to him being inside since her again, knowing it has been quite a long time since they made love. He whispered out her name when pushed back inside, throwing his head back at the tightness of her core clenching around him. 

He muttered out a few curses when Kagome wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, wanting to feel him better when he had begun steady pace. “Inuyasha, this feels good. Better than the first time.” She told him truthfully as she grip the back of his neck with her nails, clenching her teeth together. 

“Oh yea? “ he smirked against her neck, biting down at her sweet spot that he found, licking against the the mark that he had just made. “I agree this does feel good. However,” he trailed off, an idea forming in his head. “If you are alright with it, I think we should change things up a bit yea?” 

Kagome gave him a quizzical look as she tried to find out what he was planning, noting his most famous fanged look that she adores. She quirked an eyebrow at him. “What do you mean?”

“Turn over on your back on your hands and knees and you’ll see what I’m talking about Kagome.” 

After Inuyasha had pulled out of her, and leaned back and waited, she did what she was instructed to do, still wondering as to what Inuyasha was planning and what he was going to do. She flipped over on her back, getting on all fours and moved towards the edge of the bed. 

Inuyasha liked this view of Kagome very much. It actually made him harder the more he stared at her round bottom that’s in front him. He got this idea from a video that he saw one day during the early days of their relationship and was hoping that in the near future they would try this position. “Yea, just like that.” He told her in approval, massaging his member again when he got closer to her. 

“I’ve never heard of this position before. Would it bring us both pleasure Inuyasha?” 

“Fucking definitely,” he assured her, grunting when he had placed himself back into Kagome once more. 

Oh yea, this position is definitely better than missionary. What was this position called again? Inuyasha thought as he placed hands on Kagome’s hips when he had thrusted back into her, trying to remember the name of this position. Doggy-Style. That’s what it was. Keh, the name fits. 

Kagome was at awe at this new position that she was in with Inuyasha. It was a new sensation at the new angle much more pleasurable than their position that they were in before and from when they first had sex. “Inuyasha— damn,” 

Inuyasha leaned forward and placed wet kisses down her spine, chuckling against her skin when he heard her cuss; something that she rarely do. “Did you just cuss?” 

Kagome rolled her eyes at him. “Shut up and move faster dog-boy.” She said, feeling herself becoming closer the more he had thrusted inside her.

“Keh, you’ve read my mind, I was just about to.”

They both moaned out each other’s name when Inuyasha picked up the pace, gripping her hips tighter in his hold, grunting when he felt himself becoming closer and bit his lower lip until he tasted blood. 

“K-Kagome—“

Kagome balled up the sheets tightly in her hands when she feels herself reaching towards her climax. “M-me too. Please Inuyasha! I need to come! I can’t hold it in!” She whimpered, smushing her face on her pillow. 

“Then let go Kagome. Come for me. Now.”

“Inuyasha!”

“Kagome!” 

Sometime a few minutes later after they had came down from their high, they both laid cuddled up on their bed, arms wrapped around each other in a tangled web and their hair all spread out on the pillows, mixing silver and black. Kagome sighed in content and giggled when she felt Inuyasha’s nose nuzzling against her neck. 

“Oh! I just realize something Kagome.” 

“Oh yea, what’s that?”

“We can have sex,” he whispered against the hollow of her ear, licking it with a small chuckle. “Anytime we want to be exact. We would have no interruptions. We get to wake up laying next to each other everyday, wrapped up against each other like this and be more closer than ever before and build a life together. Can’t you see it Kagome? Can you see what I see?”

Kagome moved even closer to him, smiling when she started to picture everything that he has said to her. She wants that with Inuyasha. She could see it plain as day. 

She couldn’t wait to see what happens next in their future together. 

“Yes I can see it,” she responded, her eyes growing heavy as sleep started to take over her. “I can definitely see it.” 

Inuyasha could feel his eyes growing heavy even though he doesn’t really need much sleep thanks to his half demon heritage. However, a little nap wouldn’t be such a bad idea after having sex with his girlfriend. He smiled against her hair, her scent turning back into strawberries and jasmine along with the scent of happiness and content. He could really enjoy this, he could tell right away. 

“Happy move in day.”

“Happy move in day.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!! :)


End file.
